


Bokuto is king

by mammonrights



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, NSFW, Oral, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Wall Sex, rough oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mammonrights/pseuds/mammonrights
Summary: this is literally just fucking. i had the idea of bokuto getting upset after a loss but instead of 'emo mode' he goes into like dom mode. i also wrote most of this while incredibly tired so it might not make any damn sense
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 275





	Bokuto is king

As Bokuto’s girlfriend, you’re pretty much used to his mood swings. There’s one mood that to this day still catches you off guard, though. You’re waiting for him to come home from a big game, it’s starting to get late. You try not to text or call him when you know he could still be playing, but you’re starting to get worried. Just as you’re about to call, Bokuto comes through the front door. You frown at the tension he brings with him. “No good?” You ask, but you can assume that they lost. Bokuto doesn’t respond. He kicks his shoes off at the door and walks towards you with a purpose.

He stands in front of you, a look in his eyes that you don’t see too often. A strong hand comes and grips your jaw while his other is tugging to get his pants off. You raise an eyebrow as you look up at him but he doesn’t give you another second to respond. He pulls his cock free from his boxers, his hand on your jaw pulling you closer. He shudders as you oblige and part your lips for him. “Good girl…” He sighs at the rush of warmth that surrounds him. Your body always has a physical reaction to hearing Bokuto praise you. 

He suddenly moves his hand from your jaw to the back of your head. “You’ll have to tell me to stop… Tell me if it’s too much.” Bokuto grunts, already moving his hips while he speaks. You let out a muffled moan around his cock as he starts to fuck your face. He keeps your head from moving, keeping you from any sort of relief as he pumps into your mouth. You whimper, tears starting to leak down your cheeks. Bokuto doesn’t let up. He knows he can trust you to tell him when you can’t take it anymore.

Bokuto finally pulls back from your face, panting heavily as he looks down at you. “Strip.” He says simply, stepping back to give you room. Your cheeks flush red, such a simple command can make heat spread all the way to your toes. You follow his orders, pulling your shirt off slowly in a teasing manner. You do the same with your shorts, shimmying them all the way down. Bokuto grabs your hips and pulls you flesh against him. “Don’t tease right now… I don’t think I can take it.” He whispers in your ear, breath hot against your skin. His hand slides down your back, grabbing at your round ass a little rougher than usual. He moves away from you, tugging off his own shirt and then he grabs your wrist. 

Bokuto tugs you along behind him towards the bedroom, though he stops as soon as you reach the hallway. He turns to face you and presses your back into the wall. You gasp, the heat from his body radiating through you. Your hands brace on his chest, feeling the oh so perfect muscles tense and flex. Bokuto shudders, hands dipping low just under your ass to lift you up. You give a little jump, comfortably knowing Bokuto can hold you. Your legs wrap around him while his lips crash against yours. He’s usually much more composed than this so it’s a surprise when he bites your lip. It makes you moan, your arms around his neck gently tugging at the short hair there.

The sound of your moan only pushes Bokuto further. He can’t even be bothered to take your panties off, he just rips them to give himself enough access. “Hey-” You start, wanting to make a snarky comment about him needing to buy you new underwear but your words are cut off when Bokuto pushes inside you suddenly. You can’t contain the noise that rises from your throat, the feeling too overwhelming to hold back. “God- Ko…” You gasp. He has his face buried in the crook of your neck, hands holding so tightly on your hips that you’re sure there will be bruises. He’s panting against your skin, making you feel even warmer. Usually he waits for you to tell him it’s okay to move but with all the build up, he can’t wait any longer.

His bruising grip somehow gets even stronger as he starts quickly snapping his hips against you. The sound echoes through the hallway, but all you can focus on is Bokuto’s breathing right by your ear. You grip onto his strong shoulders as he pushes his cock in and out, pleasure coursing through your entire body. “So good…” He grunts, kissing the sensitive skin behind your ear. 

You moan in response, arching your back off the wall in an attempt to make him go even deeper. Bokuto’s hands move from your hips to your ass, trying to pull your body impossibly closer to his. “Hold on to me.” He whispers, wanting to move this somewhere more comfortable. He did just finish a long ass volleyball match, after all. Your legs tighten around him and you grip around his shoulders to anchor you to him, though he has no problem carrying you anyway. Bokuto moves you away from the wall and brings you into the bedroom. He sets you down on the bed and sits back to admire you all sprawled out for him. He’s sure that he’ll never get tired of this sight.

"Flip over for me, princess." Bokuto purrs, making your heart flutter as well as deepening the desire within you. You happily oblige, turning yourself over to prop yourself on your knees and elbows. Bokuto positions himself behind you but you’re surprised to feel his fingers slip inside you. You gasp at the different sensation, feeling Bokuto almost immediately start hitting that sweet spot. “Ko, please… Don’t stop.” You whine, pushing back on his digits. “Good, beg for it.” Bokuto’s voice was deeper than usual, arousal heavy on his tongue. You squeeze around his fingers, your orgasm quickly approaching. Just when you’re about to cum, Bokuto pulls his fingers out and replaces them with his cock. 

He wastes no time, fucking you deep and hard into the mattress. Your orgasm hits you quickly after that, clenching around his cock and rocking your hips to try and keep the feeling going. Bokuto groans, those big hands of his gripping your hips tight. He holds you still, knowing that if you keep moving, he’s going to cum sooner than he wants to. He rocks his hips slowly as you ride out your orgasm. Once you seem to have calmed down, he starts his relentless pace again. He grabs a fistful of your hair, tugging hard to get your back arched. 

Your head is swirling, so overcome with pleasure. “Ko, yes…Good, so good. Don’t stop, you feel so good.” You mumble, words just falling from your lips without trying. Bokuto eats it up, the praise only making him want to perform better. He wants to hear it all, how good he’s making you feel. “Yeah, that’s it. I wanna hear you.” He bites his lip, having to slow down to push his orgasm off. You start pushing your ass back on him when he slows, not wanting him to stop.

“Please… Don’t stop, wanna feel you cum. You always feel so good.” You whimper, fucking yourself on his cock until he finally grabs your ass hard. He stops you from moving, wanting to take full control back. “Gonna-” Bokuto groans, pounding you into the mattress. His stamina always amazes you. You can tell he’s so close but he holds on way longer than you were expecting. He gives a soft moan of your name before he lets his orgasm roll over him, hips stuttering and slowly coming to a stop. 

You’re breathing hard against the blanket, hair stuck to your forehead. Bokuto gently pulls out, leaning down to place a gentle kiss to your lower back. “Stay here for a second.” He whispers, giving your ass a gentle rub. You nod sleepily, holding your position. You can slowly start to feel his cum leak out and you’re not really sure why Bokuto wants you to stay like this. You’re gonna have to wash the blanket. But Bokuto’s back in another moment, a warm washcloth in his hand. He’s about to use it to clean you up when he gets another idea.

Slowly, he lowers his face. He adjusts your legs slightly so he can get between them. “Ko, what are you-” You start to ask him, voice sleepy. You’re immediately more awake when you feel his tongue start to lick up around your leaking hole. “ _ Kotarou…”  _ The noise that leaves your lips is more desperate than any other you can remember. You can feel his breath come out shaky when he hears you. It only makes him work his tongue faster. He can taste himself mixed with you but he’s so enamored with the nosies you’re making that he doesn’t even care. 

Bokuto is gentle, so gentle that your second orgasm almost catches you by surprise. It washes over you, your knees buckling and making you collapse onto the mattress. Bokuto smiles to himself, proud that he can make you feel that good. He takes the warm towel from before and uses it to clean any mess that was remaining. He runs to the bathroom to grab another fresh towel to help him ease your muscles. He places it on your lower back, hands rubbing up and down your sides. You smile lazily at him, barely holding your eyes open. 

He smiles right back at you. “You okay?” Bokuto asks, his voice calm and gentle. You nod, trying to pull him closer but your arms are too tired. He moves his hands up to massage your shoulders and places a kiss to your forehead. “We can shower in a little bit, okay? I love you, thank you.” Bokuto hugs you close to his chest. “Love you… Ko.” You mumble into his skin. Bokuto is so grateful to have you in his life. He glances down at your hips and sees light bruises starting to form perfectly in the shape of his fingers. He shimmies down to kiss the bruises lightly before settling back with you in his arms. That shower is something he’s already looking forward to. 


End file.
